Crying Tears Of A Lone Wolf
by The great red psyco kitty
Summary: After defeating Madarame Ikkaku Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanataro continue to their mission to rescue Rukia. Meanwhile an 11th seat memeber caughts wind of Ikkaku's defeat and becomes the second person intrested in fighitng Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This is my first fanfiction ^_^; so try to be nice about the reviews but I don't mind any request of adding anything new or suggestions. Just don't be mean in your suggestions. _

_Ps: I have two OOCs. _

* * *

Chapter one: "Meet Moya"

"How long till we get there?!" Ichigo asked, he was obviously getting very tired and out of breathe. He had just defeated Ikkaku and taken in 7th seat of 4th squad member Yamada Hanataro. "Hey Hanataro!" He panted.

"I'm not sure…"Whimpered Hanataro. "It's still long ways I suppose, can we take a break?"

Ganju grabbed Hanataro and dragged him with them. "You weakling, your slowing us down!"

"Ahh!!!!!" He cried. "S-s-stop it Ganju-san it hurts!"

Ichigo looked back and started yelling at them. "Will you idiots quite messing around, you're causing a scene!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"The one with the rag!"

"Why can't there be a moment of silence…?"Whimpered Hanataro.

Both Ichigo and Ganju argued half way into the 11th squad patrol. Meanwhile in one of the squad 11th barracks, a young girl with black hair in a pony tail and blue eyes was eating some sweets at her post. As she was snacking, one of the 11th squad member walked up to her holding a notebook. "Mrs. Yamato!"

She gulped the last piece of her sweets and replied. "What is it?" She looked at the servant and took another bite. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Uh well you see….." He shrugged. Talking to her was not easy; she didn't take things as seriously as she should.

"Huh? What's that you said you minor servant?" She joked.

He paused and then looked at her nervously. "Uh…never mind…."

"Oh c'mon!" She laughed aloud. "I was just joking! Seriously, what's so important that you have to tell me so badly?"

"Well ma'am, we have just been informed that 5th seat and 3rd seat have been defeated by one of the ryokas!"

"What?" She gasped. "I can expect that from Yumichika to lose but Ikkaku?" She got up and opened the door. "This is…..this is…this is…"

"Ma'am I-"

"This is awesome!" She interrupted; she was amazed how Ikkaku could be defeated by a ryoka.

"Huh?" His eyes widened. He expected her to at least take the news seriously. 'You're not mad?"

"Of course not!" She said enthusiastically. "Ikkaku loves a good fight and I bet he and hozukimaru had so much fun!" She grabbed her Zanpakuto. "I can't wait to fight this ryoka!"

He sighed. "I am not surprised…" He walked away disappointed. "I got to expect this from Moya Yamato."

"Huh?" Moya looked at her Zanpakuto shaking. "Guess you're excited too huh?" She left her barracks and headed out to look for Ichigo. "Alright let's go!"

The servant looked back. "How the hell is she gonna pull this off? She's weaker than Ikkaku…I think."

"Oh…is that so?" Said a cold, deep, and dark voice. It was 3rd seat of 12th squad, Katsu Ryota. He was tall with long turquoise hair and piercing golden eyes. He stared coldly at the servant.

"Eep!" He screamed as he turned around and saw Katsu staring dead at him. He felt a big chill after seeing Katsu's cold eyes. "K-K-Katsu R-Ryota…I didn't see you there…" He laughed nervously.

"So what's this I hear about Ikkaku losing to a ryoka?" He demanded coldly

"Uh…well it's true and Moya is on her way to take care of the ryoka- wait why are you in the 11th squad barrack, you're from the 12th squad!"

He snarled and grabbed him by the collar. "So you sent the idiot instead?! He threw him on the ground.

"AH!"

He snarled again and looked at the door and then grinned. "Guess I have to deal with this myself" He left angrily, trying to catch up with Moya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well it looks like a lot of the shinigami's are gone" Said Ishida, both him and Orihime were hiding in one of the abandoned squad 11th huts until the roads were clear enough to search for Rukia. "I think it's safe to go outside again Orihime."

"Okay!" She replied happily.

They slowly came out of the hut and looked around to see if the enemy had noticed them.

"Finally I get to stretch my legs" She smiled. "And it's such a beautiful day too!"

"I'm surprised there's nobody out right now, huh?" He looked ahead and saw a figure from far away coming toward them. "Who's that?"

"What's wrong?" She walked beside him.

"It looks like…" He looked closer and it appeared to be Moya Yamato running toward their direction with great speed. "It's a shinigami!"

"A shinigami?" She gasped.

"Don't worry" He prepared his weapon as Moya came closer. "It's just one so I think we can handle it"

"Right!" She prepared for a shield. "Huh?"

"What in the-?" They both looked surprised as Moya ran past them, avoiding the fight. "That's strange…" He looked at Orihime.

"So let's just keep going!"

"Alright then" Uryu replied.

Later with Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanataro, they get chased by a bunch of 11th squad members. "AHHHHH!!!!! WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!!!?" They screamed.

"Ha ha we got you now ryokas!" They called. "Prepare to die!"

"I think we prefer not to!" Cried Hanataro.

Ichigo turned around and pulled out his Zanpakuto. "Okay that's it!"

Ganju stopped running and looked at Ichigo,confused. "What the hell are you doing Ichigo? Are you out of your mind?"

"What does it looks like?" He lunged forward at the Shinigami's and started to swing his Zanpakuto at them.

"Ahhh!!!" They screamed as they were pushed to the wall.

"Alright Ichigo!" Ganju Complimented.

"Don't just stand there run you idiot!" He yelled.

"Who are you calling an idiot, orange top?"

"Isn't it obvious the one right in front of me!"

"Uh…um….guys…." Whimpered Hanataro, he tried to get Ichigo and Ganju to calm down but they wouldn't listen. "Oh never mind….."

"Finally we meet ryoka!" Called Moya, she stood right behind them after finally caught up to Ichigo.

The three of them looked at the direction of Moya's voice. They stared at her with confusion and wondered who she was.

"Who is this hot chick- I mean who the hell is that?" Ganju asked. He stared lusciously at Moya. _Damn she is hot. _He thought. _Why does she have to be the enemy…_

Hanataro backed away a bit and cried, he knew who she was. "I-I-It's Moya Yamato from squad 11!"

"11th squad? You mean she's like the guys who've been chasing us all day?" Ichigo asked, he still didn't understand much of the sereitei. "How strong is she?"

"Well she's…." He gulped. "She's 4th seat…but she's stronger than Ikkaku Madarame."

"What?" Ichigo was surprised, he had a hard time fighting Ikkaku not long ago and didn't want to waste anymore time fighting shinigami's. _Great…just what we needed…another battle._ He thought as he drew out his zanpakutou and positioned to fight. "Let's get this over with…"

Moya stared at Ichigo and drew out her zanpakutou. "Alright then…." She smirked, also positioned to fight.

"Forget about fighting her just-"

"It's no use Hanataro!" He interrupted. "She'll just catch us if we run. He dashed towards Moya and slashed at her with his sword.

Moya blocked the attack with her zanpakutou and pushed him back. _He's fast…_She thought and dashed at Ichigo and teleported behind him by using shunpo.

"Damn it!" He dodged her attack and backed away a little trying to catch his breath. "That was close…" He panted.

She whistled enthusiastically. She was amazed at Ichigo's speed. "You're not bad for a ryoka but still that doesn't mean anything." She pointed her sword at him. "Howl at the moon: Aoi no Kiba!" In a flash her zanpakutou transformed into it's shikai form. Aoi no Kiba appeared to be a long sword with a white blade, a wolf skull on the hilt and a long braided wolf's tail on the end of the sword. "Aoi no Kiba also known as the blue fang…this is my zanpakutou's true form!" She dashed towards Ichigo again and swung her sword around.

"Watch out!" Cried Hanataro.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked back at Hanataro then at Moya. "What's he talking about?"

"Too slow!" She slammed her zanpakutou in the ground. "Kamikaze!" A small blue tornado that appeared from her sword blew heavy gusts of wind at Ichigo, making it hard for him to stand.

Ichigo jabbed his zanpakutou through the ground and held on to the handle. "Damn what's with this wind…!"

"Surprised? You should be, Aoi no Kiba controls wind and creates them, he's very impatient and hates fighting weaklings"

Ichigo smirked. "So your zanpakutou creates wind huh? Well this isn't going to be easy." As the wind started to calm down, Ichigo positioned to fight once more. "Let's get this over with…the sooner I beat her!" He ran towards her. "The sooner we can save Rukia!"

"Huh?" She looked surprised as she heard the name of Rukia. "Did you say Rukia?" She stood still and left an opening for an attack.

"Get ready!" He swung his zanpakutou at her and wounded her arm.

"Ugh!" She backed away and held onto her arm as it started to bleed. "Damn it!"

"Looks like you can't hold your sword huh" He grinned as he thought that the battle was over.

"Hold on orange top!" She started to wrap her wound with a cloth she had carried with her. "There…but before we fight…why are you exactly here?"

"What? Why all of a sudden you ask me that?" He asked.

She paused and held her breath in. She walked up to Ichigo and pointed her sword towards the white tower. "Because Rukia Kuchiki… is my friend."

"What?" He gasped. "You know Rukia?"

She closed her eyes and started to remember her time with Rukia as a 13th squad member. "That's right we were friends, good friends" As she opened her eyes her zanpakutou reversed back to its sealed form and she shed her sword. "Tell me ryoka, what is your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki" He replied. He still kept his guard up, he couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"I see so your him, you're the boy she was talking about, I am deeply sorry for raising my sword at you"

"Wait, why are you giving up all of a sudden? I thought I was the enemy." He asked. He still felt suspicious of her.

"If I was lying to you I wouldn't be telling you this Ichigo-kun." She smiled sadly at him as she turned around and looked at the white tower. "If you want to save Rukia that badly then…" She turned around and winked at him. "I'll help you!"

"What?" He let down his sword. "You'll help us?"

"I swear on my life." She looked up at the sky. "Rukia…."


End file.
